


Café AU

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [91]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: In order to survive in a new city, Sara had to work as a barista. Her mind is focused on getting her life together and moving on. She's sick of her routine life and tries to make fun of her customers--until she came across Leonard.





	

“I hate working here,” Sara murmured as she took another order from another poker-faced customer. She needs to work as a barista for six months to save money for keeping her own rent. She just moved into a new city, away from her abusive ex, to live a new life.

Instead of being as free as a bird, she’s stuck in this dingy old café near an old library, serving coffee to people who don’t even bother smiling.

“Soy Macchiato for Celine” Sara chirpily said, trying to hide her boredom.

For three weeks now, she’s been spelling people’s names wrong on their cups, just to entertain herself. Celine here, got the same treatment. As far as the cup is concerned, she’s named “Cell-lean.”

 

Her day was going pretty lousy when a tall man entered the café. He had this aura of confidence on him that made Sara interested, completely forgetting to place the newest order she had on the system. The tall man made his way to the short line in front of the counter and waited for his turn.

Sara had to serve two more customers before tending to this man. Once it was his turn, he looked up from his phone and gave Sara a little smirk. “Tall black coffee for me please.”

She would’ve smirked back and flirt a little just because of his low, sexy voice but him being ‘attached’ to his phone is kind of a turn off for her. She never got hooked on the phone apps or social media. Her only use for her phone is for contacting family and friends. Too bad because she might’ve liked the guy.

“Name please?”, she asked while holding a marker and a cup

“Leonard,” the man said, reaching to give his payment.

Sara took the money and smiled back. “I’ll call you in a bit for your coffee.”

The man nodded and went on to find a seat.

A few minutes later after making a bunch of orders, Sara yelled out. “Tall black coffee for Leonard!”

In under a minute, the man walked forward, hand stretched to reach for the hot coffee. “Thank you. Have a nice day,” he said as he walked away from the counter.

Once out of the café, he checked his cup, only to see his name written: “Leopard”.

He chuckled and went on with his day.

\---

Leonard only bought coffee from the café beside the library because Lisa broke their coffee maker at home and refuses to buy a replacement. His sister recommended the café near the library he works for, saying that the coffee is good and the barista is pretty. He went, not because of the pretty barista, but because he is not going to function without his caffeine.

Just like yesterday, Leonard came in, fell in line, ordered, and gave the barista his name. “Tall black coffee, miss. Leonard.”

He saw Sara, as said in her name tag, smirk while scribbling on his cup. “I’ll call you when it’s done.”

And she did call his name.

After receiving his coffee, he immediately checked the spelling and just as he assumed, it wasn’t spelled correctly.

“Leotard.”

\---

A week later, Lisa finally bought a new coffee maker. And it’s still in its box. Going to the café became a routine for Leonard and he was there so much that Sara finally decided to get friendly with her regular customer.

The moment it was Leonard’s turn to be served, Sara said, “Tall black coffee for Leonard?”

The man smiled, adjusting his satchel. “You got it. And perhaps, spell it right this time?”

“Never,” the lady smirked.

Leonard was on his way to find a seat when Sara offered. “Stay in line. I’m making it now so you don’t have to wait.”

“That won’t be necessary. You have customers after me.”

“Let them wait,” Sara said scribbling on the cup. “You’re a regular anyways. And I’d rather you call me Sara.”

Leonard flashed her another smile. “I like the ambiance here, Sara.”

Sara turned her back on him, making the coffee as swiftly as she can. While she was occupied doing so, Leonard’s eyes wandered around her working station. It was pretty neat, considering it was early in the morning and there are many orders.

His eyes then fell on one item that didn’t belong on the counter. A book. _The Beautiful And Damned by F. Scott Fitzgerald_.

“Tall black coffee?”, Sara chirped as she turned towards the man. She saw his gaze and followed it. He was looking at her book. They weren’t allowed to use phones while working so she brought books to keep her from getting bored.

She was still holding up his coffee when Leonard said: “ _Life plays the same lovely and agonizing joke on all of us_.”

“You know my book,” the lady said, more of a statement than a question.

Leonard took the hot coffee from her hands and replied. “One of my favorites.”

He checked the cup and true enough, he still isn’t ‘Leonard’.

“See you tomorrow, Lean-herd,” he heard her say as she walked away.

Before exiting the café he looked back at her. “The same lovely and agonizing joke!”

\---

“That’s my favorite book!”, Sara said as soon as she saw Leonard enter the café. It was a warm and lousy Saturday morning and there are no customers in line. The only people inside the café are either waiting for somebody or busy taking advantage of the free wifi. “Good morning, Leonard.”

Leonard lifted the book that he is holding and said, “The Book Thief by Markus Zusak? Nice choice.”

“Just finished reading it?”, Sara said as she instantly grabbed a cup for his order.

“I’ve read this a long time ago. I’m actually doing a review for the library,” he said, “oh, and I’ll skip the black coffee.”

Sara chuckled. “What would you rather have?”

“A grade caramel iced coffee with cream.”

“Feeling adventurous, are we?”, Sara replied, changing the cups and putting the machine on go.

“So,” she continued, “the library? You work there?”

“Yes. And don’t judge. It isn’t that bad,” he replied.

She frowned a little at his statement. “I’m not saying working in a library is bad. Try being a barista. I prefer reading than serving coffee.”

While waiting for his order, their attention was captured by a couple on the other end of the café. The guy just came in with a bouquet of flowers for his girlfriend to greet her happy anniversary and immediately, Sara reacted.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”

She crouched down to get a cupcake from the stand and brought it to the couple. “It’s on the house. Happy anniversary!”

The couple thanked her as she went back to her station. “Look at that, Leonard the Caffeine-Dependent. Isn’t that sweet? Dang, it’s been so long since I’ve been given flowers.”

Sara finished Leonard’s iced coffee and gave it to her customer. “I’m expecting a less boring drink tomorrow, Leonard.”

“If tomorrow turns out to be as hot as today, you might,” the man said, turning his back towards Sara. “I promise,” he added as he was almost out of the café. “Tomorrow I’ll give you flowers, Sara the Barista.”

 

The moment Leonard walked away, Sara clutched her heart as she felt it beating so fast. She has to admit, she’s been crushing on Leonard for quite some time now and to be promised with flowers just makes her heart race.

It’s not every day a man with perfect blue eyes gets to make her feel all giddy on the inside.

Maybe it was just because it’s Leonard.

\---

She had been both excited and nervous ever since her alarm rang.

She had been taking orders but her mind was flying. She was constantly checking the door for a dashing man to enter.

Twenty minutes after, he arrived. But without flowers on his hands.

Sara felt a flush of disappointment. Maybe he was joking yesterday. Maybe she took it seriously.

She smiled, still. “Tall black coffee?”

Leonard smiled back. “I’m not ordering,” he said. “I just want to drop this off.”

At his foot was a small brown box that she thinks is too heavy for him to carry.

“What’s that?”, she asked.

“I promised you something yesterday, didn’t I? I’m running late for a conference. See you tomorrow?”

Before Sara could respond, he left the café and Sara could feel that he was nervous. She shrugged it off.

 

She looked at the box.

IT WAS A BOX.

Not a bouquet of flowers.

Maybe Leonard was getting back at her for all her jokes on him. Maybe this was the ’lovely and agonizing joke’!

Oh, god.

Maybe instead of flower, he gave her flour!

 

Sara wanted to kick the box far away from her when she noticed that it was way heavier that she expected and that it didn’t explode flour.

She slowly crouched down and opened the box.

It was full of books.

 

She checked each and every one of them and rest assured, Leonard kept his promise. It was full of flowers.

Each book inside the box had a flower in the titles and Sara could never be happier. Some of them include:

_The Name of the Rose by Umberto Eco_

_The Black Tulip by Alexandre Dumas_

_The Lily of the Valley by Honore de Balzac_

_Rose Madder by Stephen King_

_The War of the Roses by Alison Weir_

_Daffodil by Emily Jenkins_

_A Rose for Her Grave by Ann Rule_

_The Tulip by Anna Pavord_

 

As she went through the books, she noticed that ten of them were binded together, as if it were to be read in order.

The first book was _Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami_ but there was a post-it covering the word ‘Norwegian’. On the post-it, it was written, “Read the titles. Read only the words not covered by the post-its.”

Out of curiosity, she did what the note said. She lined the ten books and read:

_~~Norwegian~~ _ _**Wood** ~~by Haruki Murakimi~~_

_~~Close to~~ _ _**Hugh** ~~by Marina Endicott~~_

_~~As You~~ _ _**Like** ~~It by William Shakespeare~~_

_~~The Lord of the Rings: The~~ _ _**Two** ~~Towers by J.R.R Tolkien~~_

_~~Till We~~ _ _**Have** ~~Faces by C.S Lewis~~_

_~~The~~ _ _**Dinner** ~~by Herman Koch~~_

_~~The~~ _ _**Width** ~~of the Sea by Michelle Chalfoun~~_

_~~The Best of~~ _ _**Me** ~~by Nicholas Sparks~~_

**_Pretty_ ** _~~Little Liars by~~ _ _**Sara** ~~Shepard~~_

__

__

The following day, Leonard entered the café with a nervous look on his face. As Sara saw him approach the station, she handed him an already-served tall black coffee and smiled at him.

As per habit, Leonard checked the spelling of his name.

As usual, it wasn’t ‘Leonard’.

 

“You are an accordion, Leonard,” she said.

 

It was a big “YES”.


End file.
